Get Well Soon, Prof Snape
by arvisha
Summary: Severus Snape bertahan hidup dari serangan Nagini, namun lukanya sangat parah. Harry dan Hermione terus berupaya menyembuhkannya, walau St. Mungo dan pengobatan sihir sudah tidak sanggup. Dibuat untuk Snape Day 2013.


Tokoh-tokoh dalam Harry Potter merupakan milik JK Rowling tercinta tentunya. Selain itu, terdapat beberapa orang Mr. Holmes dan dr. Watson saya ambil dari nama belakang tokoh ciptaan Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, sedangkan dr. Jekyll saya ambil dari nama belakang tokoh ciptaan Robert Louis Stevenson. Humaira Chehab adalah nama ciptaan saya sendiri. Ulima dan Mbak Retno Setyaningsih nama rekan saya yang berulang tahun sama dengan Prof. Snape (9 Januari), Ibu Retno Lestari merupakan nama dosen pembimbing skripsi saya yang berulang tahun 3 hari setelah Snape. jadi karya ini juga merupakan tribute untuk mereka. Ulima dan Ibu Retno Lestari memang mempelajari bidang genetika di Biologi UI, walaupun bukan secara langsung mempelajari terapi genetik untuk hemofilia. Mbak Retno Setyaningsih memang mendalami ilmu Psikologi, walau tidak secara langsung mempelajari The 5 stages of Griefing. Demikian penjelasan terkait dengan nama tokoh.

Severus Snape bertahan hidup dari serangan Nagini, namun lukanya sangat parah. Harry dan Hermione terus berupaya menyembuhkannya, walau St. Mungo dan pengobatan sihir sudah tidak sanggup.

"Harry, tampaknya St. Mungo sudah menyerah menyembuhkannya. Kita harus mengeluarkannya dari sini", ujar Hermione.

"Mengeluarkannya? Apa maksudmu? Kau juga mau menyerah dan meninggalkanku ya? Seperti Ron dan Ginny? Ya sudah, tinggalkan saja aku. Pergilah! Biar aku sendiri yang merawatnya", tukas Harry marah.

"Bukan begitu Harry, sabarlah dulu. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri menghadapinya. Aku hanya berpikir, sudah saatnya kita mencari cara lain. Sudah 7 tahun dia hanya tergeletak diam seperti itu. Tidakkah kau kasihan padanya?"

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan Hermione? Madam Pomprey, Prof. Slughorn, dan Prof. Sprout sudah menyerah. Kita tidak mungkin membawanya kembali ke Hogwarts. Lagipula menurut Penyembuh Holmes, dia sudah ada sedikit kemajuan. Dia sudah mampu menunjukkan reaksi jika diajak bicara. Dia, mampu menggerakkan kelopak matanya."

"Ya, dia sudah mampu melakukan itu sejak 3 tahun yang lalu, sebelum Ginny dan Ron meninggalkan kita. Tapi baru sampai situ saja kan kemajuannya. Aku mau kita menggunakan cara _muggle _Harry. Dari buku-buku _muggle _yang aku baca, Prof. Snape menderita Hemofilia. Luka dia beda dari Mr. Weasley dulu, padahal samasama digigit Nagini. Pendarahan pada Mr. Weasley dapat disembuhkan, sementara luka Prof. Snape tidak, darahnya tak pernah berhenti keluar. Para _healer_ hanya berusaha memberhentikan pendarahannya dan memberinya ramuan penambah darah."

"Cara _muggle_? Oh, Hermione, terlalu berisiko…"

"Tenanglah Harry, aku sudah mempelajari semuanya. Seminggu yang lalu aku berkenalan dengan gadis asing yang kukira dia _muggle_, ternyata dia penyihir. Penyihir dari Asia".

"Penyihir asing? Apa hubungannya dengan pengobatan _muggle_? Ah, kau membuatku bertambah bingung Hermione."

"Begini Harry, aku bertemu dengan Humaira Chehab, minggu lalu begitu aku keluar dari pintu St. Mungo. Penampilannya yang berkerudung dan berjubah panjang ala Timur Tengah membuatku memperhatikannya. Tiba-tiba ia menegurku dan bertanya apakah aku penyihir. Tentu saja aku kaget ditanya begitu, tahu dari mana dia, Kemudian dia tersenyum dan memperkenalkan diri sebagai penyihir dari Indonesia. Namun di sini ia sedang melanjutkan pendidikan S3-nya di bidang Biopsikologi.", cerita Hermione.

"Penyihir berpenampilan Timur Tengah dari Indonesia yang sedang melanjutkan pendidikan S3 di bidang apa itu tadi? Oh Hermione, ceritamu membuatku sangat pusing. Kita lanjutkan sambil makan siang saja di Cafetaria lantai 5.", ujar Harry.

"Ah, tentu saja, kau belum makan apapun dari tadi pagi Harry, baiklah kita lanjutkan sambil makan siang. Prof. Snape, kami tinggal sebentar ya", ucap Hermione kepada Severus Snape.

"Prof, kami akan segera kembali", ujar Harry mengelus tangannya.

Kelopak mata Snape sedikit berkedut sekali, menandakan bahwa ia mengucapkan "iya". Dua kali untuk kata "tidak". Hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya sampai saat ini.

Sesampainya di Cafetaria St. Mungo dan setelah memesan makanan, Hermione kembali melanjutkan ceritanya. "Seperti ceritaku tadi, Miss Chehab merupakan penyihir yang juga mempelajari ilmu-ilmu _muggle_. Ilmu sihir dilarang keras di negaranya, sangat sulit mempraktikan bakatnya di sana. Maka dia mempelajari ilmu-ilmu _muggle_, kemudian dia mendapatkan kesempatan untuk belajar di London. Dia berusaha mencari tahu dunia sihir di Inggris, terutama dunia pengobatan sihir. Maka ketika dia mendapatkan informasi tentang St. Mungo, dia berusaha untuk masuk, namun ditolak sang manekin. Ia menunggu dan memperhatikan sampai ada orang yang keluar dari manekin itu".

"Lalu?"

"Aku adalah orang yang pertama kali dari manekin itu, dia pun menghampiriku. Setelah memastikan bahwa kami sama-sama penyihir, dia lalu bertanya padaku, tentang sesuatu yang tampaknya sangat aku khawatirkan"

"Dia bisa meramal?"

"Oh, Harry, kan tadi sudah kuberitahu bahwa dia belajar ilmu psikologi. Ilmu yang berusaha mempelajari perilaku, emosi, dan kognisi manusia. Dia melihat ekspresi wajahku yang sangat cemas. Aku pun menceritakan kondisi Prof. Snape".

"Kau menceritakan kondisi Prof. Snape pada orang yang baru kau kenal?"

"Ah, Harry, kau terus menerus memotongku. Aku hanya menjawab pertanyaanya. Lagipula dia sudah tahu. Dia dihubungi Kementrian Sihir untuk membantu menyembuhkan Snape. Menteri Sihir sendiri yang menghubunginya".

"Tapi mengapa manekin St. Mungo menolaknya?"

"Karena dia lupa dia harus menemui siapa. Terlalu banyak yang ia pikirkan, biasanya ia mencatat segala hal pada _i-pad_-nya, namun karena dia begitu bersemangat mengunjungi St, Mungo, ia pun terlupa membawanya. Sementara menunggu orang yang lewat, ia juga sedang memanggil burung hantunya, untuk mengirimkan surat ke Kementrian Sihir, tapi aku sudah terlebih dulu keluar", jelas Hermione.

"Ok, lanjutkan", ujar Harry.

"Yah dia menjelaskan padaku bahwa ia sudah mengetahui kondisi Prof. Snape, namun dia harus memastikannya dengan melihatnya langusng. Ia menduga bahwa Prof. Snape menderita Hemofilia. Hal itu hanya bisa disembuhkan dengan terapi gen". ujar Hermione.

"Hermione, kalau kau yakin dengan dia, bawa langsung dia melihat Prof. Snape, kita upayakan langsung memindahkannya ke Rumah Sakit di London. Aku mempercayaimu sepenuhnya untuk urusan ini".

"Ah, benarkah Harry? Baiklah, aku akan segera menghubunginya, mungkin besok ia bisa datang melihat langsung keadaan Prof. Snape".

Keesokan harinya Hermione Granger datang bersama seorang gadis berkerudung merah jambu dengan jubah berwarna senada. "Humaira Chehab", katanya memeperkenalkan diri kepada Harry Potter.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Miss Chehab, inilah Prof. Snape yang ingin kau lihat. Kata Hermione, kau bisa menyembuhkannya?, ujar Harry.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, bukan aku yang menyembuhkannya, kita hanya berusaha. Tuhanlah yang menentukan dia nakan sembuh atau tidak. Boleh aku cek kondisi Prof. Snape?", ujar Humaira meminta izin.

"Silakan Miss Chehab", ujar Hermione.

"_Just call me Aira, ok_?" ujarnya seraya mendekati Snape dan memeriksa kondisi sang Profesor serta peralatan pengobatan di sekitarnya.

Tak lama kemudian, _Healer _Holmes, yang bertanggung jawab atas pengobatan Severus Snape di St. Mungo bergegas masuk. "Apakah Anda Miss Chehab?" tanyanya.

"Ya, Anda, _healer _Holmes? Anda sudah menerima surat dari Menteri Sihir rupanya? Maaf mendahului Anda, seharusnya aku terlebih dulu menemui dan meminta izin padamu, tapi keadaannya sudah mendesak", ujar Humaira.

"Tidak apa, aku mengizinkannya. Kendaraannya untuk memindahkannya sudah kusiapkan. Kita pindahkan hari ini kalau The Wellington Hospital sudah siap", kata Holmes.

"Pindah hari ini juga? Tapi.. " potong Harry.

"Tenang Mr. Potter. Wellington Hospital sudah siap, ada beberapa rekanku di sana yang akan menyambutnya. Kita memakai ambulans saja. Dia akan langsung dimasukkan ke ruang ICU. Bisa kah kalian membantuku membawanya ke ambulans?", ujar Humaira.

Mereka pun membawa Snape ke ambulans. "Aku menitipkannya sepenuhnya di tanganmu Miss Chehab, ujar _healer _Holmes.

Harry dan Hermione menemani Snape di dalam ambulans bersama Humaira.

Sesampainya di Wellington Hospital, sudah banyak orang yang bersiap menyambut mereka. Snape pun segera dibawa ke ruang ICU. Humaira masuk ke dalam bersama orang-orang itu sementara Harry dan Hermione menunggu di ruang tunggu. Tiga jam kemudian Humaira keluar bersama beberapa orang, menemui Harry dan Hermione.

"Mr. Potter dan Miss Granger, perkenalkan, mereka adalah rekan-rekanku yang membantu menyembuhkan Mr. Snape. Ini dr. Jekyll,dan dr. Watson, ahli medis yang langsung menangani sistem transportasi dan koordinasi beliau. Sementara ini Prof. Retno Lestari dan Dr. Ulima yang menangani terapi gen untuk beliau."

Harry dan Hermione menyalami mereka satu persatu, Harry kemudian bertanya tentang kemajuan yang mereka peroleh. Dr. Watson menjelaskan, "Kami berupaya memperbaiki sistem sirkulasi darahnya. Sementara sistem saraf memang agak sulit diperbaiki, karena sel-sel saraf tidak dapat melakukan regenerasi. Namun kami akan terus berupaya untuk menyadarkannya. Selain itu, pendarahannya harus segera dihentikan. Untuk itulah para ahli dari Indonesia ini ada di sini, Silahkan Prof. Retno dan Dr. Ulima menjelaskan tentang terapi gen".

"Mr. Potter, ah, beruntung sekali kita bertemu, kami memang sedang mengupayakan terapi gen untuk mengobati Hemofilia. Apakah anda sudah pernah dengar teknik ini?"

"Maaf, Professor, saya tidak tahu, bahkan sebenarnya saya tidak tahu tentang gen maupun hemofilia", ujar Harry.

"Nanti saja kujelaskan tentang itu Harry. Saya sudah membaca tentang hemofilia dan gen, namun saya belum memahami tentang terapi gen", ujar Hermione.

"Ah tak apa. Miss Granger, sebaiknya saya jelaskan saja langsung semuanya. Gen merupakan bagian dari sel kita yang menentukan segala sifat kita dan bersifat diwariskan antar generasi. Salah satu yang dapat diwariskannya adalah penyakit Hemofilia ini. Penyakit yang berasal dari genetik hampir tidak bisa disembuhkan. Karena artinya seumur hidup penderita membawa gen abnormal itu. Satu-satunya cara yang bisa dilakukan untuk menyembuhkannya adalah teknik terapi gen", jelas Prof. Retno.

"Oh, baiklah, aku mulai memahami, lalu terapi gen itu apa?, tanya Harry.

"Terapi gen merupakan teknik mengganti gen yang rusak dengan gen yang masih baik, atau menambahkan gen normal untuk menekan penyakit yang disebabkan oleh gen abnormal itu. Hemofilia disebabkan oleh gen abnormal, yang membuat pembekuan darah sulit dilakukan, sehingga pasien kan terus mengeluarkan darah ketika dia terluka", jelas Dr. Ulima.

"Lalu, kapan dia bisa kembali pulih?", tanya Hermione.

"Pengobatan ini memakan waktu yang agak lama memang, paling cepat sekitar 6 bulan. Kami akan bekerja sama dan berupaya sebaik mungkin untuk kesembuhannya. Tetaplah berdoa untuknya", ujar Prof. Retno.

"Kami harus masuk kembali, Humaira akan menemani kalian, semoga dia bisa membantu menenangkan kalian", ujar dr. Jekyll.

"Mari kita beristirahat dulu, perjalanan tadi dan keadaan di dalam tai membuat kalian semakin . Snape berada pada penanganan terbaik. Percayalah. Aku pun tidak akan memberi tahu siapa dia sebenarnya", ujar Humaira menenangkan.

"Ah, aku sangat percaya padamu Aira, lega rasanya mengetahui dia ada kemungkinan bisa pulih kembali", ujar Hermione.

"Apakah mereka mengetahui bahwa kau juga seorang penyihir Aira?", tanya Harry.

"Haha.. tentu saja tidak, hmm.. mungkin mereka mencurigai beberapa perilaku anehku, tapi selebihnya tidak", jelas Humaira sembari tersenyum.

"Lalu, apa perananmu untuk penyembuhan Prof. Snape?", tanya Harry.

"Harry..", tegur Hermione.

"Ah, tak apa Miss Granger, wajar jika Mr. Potter penasaran", ujar Humaira. "Aku bertanggung jawab atas pemulihan Prof. Snape ketika dia sudah sadar nanti. Aku harus mempelajari denah kerusakan sarafnya. Masing-masing sel saraf di otak memiliki fungsi yang berbeda-beda, terkait juga dengan emosi, pikiran, perilaku, dan sikap individu. Seperti penjelasan dr. Watson tadi, sel saraf yang sudah rusak tidak dapat diperbaiki lagi. Sel saraf yang mati akan menyusut dan meninggalkan semacam lubang di antara sel-sel saraf yang masih hidup. Sehingga terjadi putusnya sambungan antar sel saraf itu, yang berakibat putus pula sambungan sinyal-sinyal pada sel saraf. Hmm.. seperti jika ada suatu kota yang terkena bencana, sehingga mematikan aktivitas pada kota tersebut dan jalur dari kota-kota lainnya yang melewati kota itu. Kalian mengerti?"

"Ok, tapi apa yang akan terjadi jika sel-sel saraf itu tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi?", tanya Hermione tidak sabar.

"Tenang, masih ada teknik yang dapat menyambungkan sel saraf itu, yaitu memperpanjang sinaps antar sel saraf. Semoga cara ini bisa menggantikan fungsi sel-sel saraf yang rusak itu. Tentu ada akibatnya, Kalaupun dia sadar nanti, dia mungkin akan mengalami beberapa gangguan, perlu waktu lagi untuk membantunya menghadapi kehidupannya yang baru. Emosinya akan sangat tidak stabil. Tapi tenanglah, aku sudah menyiapkan psikolog untuk menanganinya, _the other _Retno. Ayo, aku perkenalkan padanya", ujar Humaira sembari mengajak mereka mengunjungi suatu ruangan.

"Retno yang lain? Dia rekanmu juga? Dari Indonesia juga? Wah banyak sekali orang Indonesia di sini, bahkan aku tak tahu Indonesia itu di mana. Tapi kalian hebat-hebat!", puji Harry.

"Setiap orang dari setiap negara punya kelebihan masing-masing Mr. Potter. Sudah saatnya kita saling membantu sama lain di era globalisasi ini. Bahkan menurutku, para penyihir dan _muggle _sudah saatnya bekerja sama. Inilah yang aku cita-citakan", ujar Humaira.

"Kau hampir merealisasikannya kalau begitu, panggil aku Harry saja, Aira".

"Yah, panggil aku Hermione saja", tambah Hermione.

"Baiklah, Harry dan Hermione, kita sudah sampai di ruangan Dr. Retno Setyaningsih, M. Psy. Dia adalah ahli psikologi yang menangani orang-orang yang terbangun dari koma yang lama. Biar dia yang akan menjelaskan kemungkinan kondisi Prof. Snape nantinya", ujar Humaira.

"Selamat siang, Dr. Retno, anda sudah menerima pesanku?", tanya Humaira setelah dipersilakan masuk.

"Ah ya, Humaira, tentu saja. Inikah rekan-rekanmu? Maaf aku belum sempat mengunjungi pasien barumu. Tapi, tentunya dia sudah mendapatkan penanganan terbaik", ujar Dr. Retno.

"Ya, dia sudah berada di ruang ICU, semoga dia cepat sadar. Perkenalkan ini keluarganya, Harry Potter dan Hermione Granger", ujar Humaira.

"Senang bertemu kalian, kalau boleh tau hubungan kalian dengan Mr. Snape itu apa?", tanya Dr. Retno.

"Kami murid-muridnya, dia sudah tidak memiliki keluarga dekat, hanya kami yang terdekat dengannya", jelas Hermione.

"Oh baiklah, dia akan memerlukan orang-orang terdekatnya ketika dia sadar nanti. Dia akan mengalami trauma dan ketidakstabilan emosi, mungkin juga depresi yang cukup parah. Namun mereka bisa melewatinya, tugas psikolog dan orang-orang terdekatnya-lah untuk tetap mendampinginya pada kondisi apapun. Untuk menunjukkan dan meyakinkannya, bahwa masih ada orang-orang yang berharap akan kesembuhannya. Dia sangat memerlukan itu", jela Dr. Retno.

"Maksudnya, ada kemungkinan dia akan memilih kematian? Dia akan bunuh diri?", tanya Hermione cemas.

"Ya, ada kemungkinan ke sana, terutama jika individu-individu ini selamat dan terhindari dari kematian, namun orang yang mereka sayangi justru tewas. Mereka akan mengalami depresi, ingin menyusul kekasih mereka", ujar Dr. Retno.

"Oh tidak…, dia pasti ingin menyusul Lily", ujar Hermione.

"Lily? Siapa dia?", tanya Humaira.

"Ibuku, kekasihnya…", jawab Harry.

"Kau putranya?", tanya Humaira.

"Bukan, dia guruku, pelindungku sejak kematian ibu. Makanya aku sangat bertekad menyembuhkannya, untuk berterima kasih", jelas Harry.

"Hmm.. baiklah, Setidaknya ada alasan dia untuk tetap hidup. Kita bisa bersuaha menyembuhkannya, walaupun harus masuk ke _Five Stages of Griefing_. Kau siap?", tanya Dr. Retno.

"Apa itu?", tanya Hermione.

"_Five Stages of Griefing_ merupakan tahapan-tahapan seseorang yang depresi karena kehilangan sesuatu atau seseorang yang dicintainya untuk kembali ke keadaan semula. Tahapan pertama adalah _Denial_, mereka akan menolak kenyataan tersebut. Mungkin, Prof. Snape akan meonolak kenyataan bahwa dia kembali sadar dan tidak bisa berjumpa kembali dengan kekasihnya. Tahapan kedua adalah _Anger_, sebagai efek dari kenyataan yang berbeda dari yang ditolaknya. Mereka akan marah karena kenyataan tidak sesuai dengan yang mereka pikirkan., mereka menyalahkan diri sendiri atas keadaan itu. Tahapan selanjutnya adalah _Bargaining_, mereka akan berusaha menerima kenyataan dan berhenti menyalahkan diri, namun mungkin menyalahkan orang lain atas peristiwa itu. Lalu masuk ke tahapan _Depression_, mereka menyadari kehilangan itu semakin dalam, dan larut dalam kesedihan. Setelah itu barulah masuk ke tahapan terakhir, _Acceptance_, kalau mereka berhasil melewati semua tahapan itu dengan baik, mereka akhirnya bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa mereka telah kehilangan, namun mereka harus melanjutkan kehidupan mereka. Setelah itu mereka bisa kembali ke kehidupan normal mereka, walau terkadang masih teringat pada rasa kehilangan itu. Tahapan-tahapn itu sangat berat untuk dilewati, kalian siap membantunya?", tanya Dr. Retno setelah panjang lebar menjelaskan tentang _The Five Stages of Griefing_.

Hermione menatap Harry seraya menggenggam tangannya, "Aku siap Harry, aku akan selalu mendampingimu. Kau juga siap kan?".

"Terima kasih Hermione, Iya, aku siap. Kami siap menghadapi apapun. TErima kasih Dr, Retno, terima kasih Aira".

"Sama-sama, Harry. Hei, aku mendapat pesan dari dr. Watson, kita boleh menemuinya. Mau ikut kami Dr. Retno?", ujar Humaira.

"Baiklah kita ke sana sekarang", ujar Dr. Retno.

Mereka berempet kembali ke ruang ICU, setelah menggunakan pakaian higeinis, men-steril-kan tangan, melepas alas kaki, dan memakai masker, mereka diizinkan masuk ke ruang perawatan. Harry Potter mendekati gurunya di sisi kanan, sementara Hermione Granger di sebelah kirinya.

"Kami akan terus berupaya menyembuhkanmu, Profesor. Bertahanlah..", ujar Harry.

"_Get well soon_, Profesor", tambah Hermione.


End file.
